Nunca te tomé en broma
by fridisienta
Summary: Sesshoumaru era muy orgulloso y detestaba a Kagome. La consideraba inferior a él y quería humillarla, pero ella no se sometía a sus deseos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? Este es mi segundo fic, el primero es Vicio de ti que es de la pareja SesshXRin, aun no lo acabo y juro que pronto subiré el capítulo 11, ¡ya está en proceso!

Esta vez vengo con esta historia de la pareja SesshXKag que me empezó a interesar hace poco :) a decir verdad me gusta casi tanto como SesshXRin pero cada quien su gusto.

Debo aclarar que será un fic algo corto porque es una adaptación de una novela de Corín Tellado, mezclado con mi imaginación, habrá algo de OOC pero trataré de que no se note tanto. Más bien es que Sesshomaru hablará un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Disfruten de la lectura y dejen reviews, a los que ya me han leído sabrán que los contesto en el siguiente capítulo a publicar. Para este fic publicare una actualización cada dos días.

Dos cosas más por aclarar es que en esta historia no existió nunca el pozo del tiempo e Izayoi tampoco, por lo tanto a InuYasha lo manejo como hijo de Irasue.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Intento y reintento,<em>

_Lucho contra el tiempo._

A través de los años los humanos y youkai encontraron la manera de coexistir sin masacrarse los unos a los otros. Los humanos avanzaron en sus invenciones, encontraron diversas maneras de mejorar su calidad de vida y así incrementar la misma pero ninguna con el resultado esperado: la longevidad youkai.

En la actualidad existen youkais milenarios que a partir de sus imperios fundaron corporaciones y empresas en las cuales aceptan trabajadores humanos y les dan el mismo trato que a uno youkai pero no por ello deja de haber prejuicios entre razas, sobre todo de youkai hacia ningen.

Entre humanos y youkais se llegó a un método por el cual los youkai que son muy débiles como para tener una forma humanoide pudieran tenerla, inyectándoles un parásito que muta sus genes permitiéndoles coexistir de esa forma con los humanos así como también mostrar su verdadera apariencia.

La dinastía Taisho se ha preservado a través de los siglos, siempre inquebrantable, no como otras que llegaron a la extinción hace algunos años o en estos tiempos se están deteriorando.

Un hombre empujó la puerta y entró en la oficina de su padre. Era un youkai sexy, con clase. Tenía el cabello plateado y muy largo que combinaba perfectamente con dos joyas ambarinas que las presentaba como sus ojos, su piel era tan clara que se confundía con la nieve, lo cual hacia resaltar de una manera enigmática las marcas que poseía en su cuerpo, una luna menguante en su frente, sus mejillas teñidas por dos líneas en cada una así como sus brazos. Una boca sensual, aunque en su gesto se apreciaba mucha altivez. Sesshoumaru Taisho era muy masculino, pero daba la sensación de ser inabordable.

−Siéntate, Sesshoumaru, necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante−.El aludido obedeció la voz del aun Lord del Oeste y CEO de su corporación.

−Parece un conspirador, padre. ¿Qué problema hay ahora? –Dijo a modo de reproche ya que a él no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

−No te llamé como el vicepresidente de la empresa, sino como mi hijo mayor−Habló desde su gran asiento detrás de la elegancia que ofrecía su escritorio en el último piso del edificio.

−Padre, dentro de poco sale uno de nuestros barcos con la carga y sabe usted que me gusta supervisar todo. ¿Es muy urgente lo que tiene que decirme? –Diciéndole entre líneas que debía apurarse o dejarlo ir ya.

−Sí−.Era su cachorro, claro que sabía su comportamiento.

−Le escucho, entonces−. Se rindió.

−Sesshoumaru, confío plenamente en ti. Desde hace siglos te interesaste en nuestro imperio y en este tiempo lo haces por los negocios y todo lo has manejado a la perfección, solo tienes 800 años y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, pero no lo estoy tanto de InuYasha. Tu hermano representa una preocupación, aunque debo aclararte que tu madre preferiría que vivieras un poco más como ella y no tan dedicado al trabajo.

−Padre, eso ya lo hemos hablado antes. Incluso estudié de negocios en colegios ningen a través de los siglos y quiero dirigir este negocio familiar. Jamás podría ser como InuYasha, que se pasa la vida de fiesta en fiesta sin hacer nada de provecho, solo porque tenemos una gran fortuna y no necesita trabajar−le dijo Sesshoumaru−.Bien, adivino que se trata de InuYasha. ¿Qué le pasa a ese perro? –Flexionó una de sus piernas por encima de la otra.

−Mira, Sesshoumaru, nosotros somos youkai muy conservadores. Nuestras familias son de youkai aristócratas y millonarias. Nunca he sido partidario de los matrimonios desiguales, es decir, entre dos personas que tengan distintas clases sociales y mucho menos de razas. Tu madre es muy orgullosa y jamás toleraría algo así en la familia, lo mucho que yo podría tolerar es una clase social distinta, pero no de raza−.Dijo explicándose y a modo de introducción.

−Lo sé, padre−. ¿No podía decirle algo que no supiera? Su padre se volvía viejo.

−Tú piensas igual que tu madre y por eso la entiendes. Ella sufriría mucho si uno de sus hijos se casara con una mujer de inferior categoría social y aparte humana. Pero tu hermano InuYasha no entiende de esos convencionalismos. Es demasiado moderno y sus ideas no concuerdan con las nuestras−.Sesshoumaru suspiró− El caso es que me han dicho que lo ven mucho con Kagome Higurashi.

−¿Kagome Higurashi? ¿La arquitecta de los Nakamura?

−Sí, hijo. Ella misma. Tú la conoces−Afirmó.

−La he visto aquí en la oficina, por asuntos del proyecto que vamos a construir. Ella es la arquitecta que lo ha diseñado. Ya todo está aprobado y firmado por el consejo de la empresa. Las obras comenzaran muy pronto.

−Sí, Sesshoumaru. Y el trabajo de Kagome Higurashi ha sido excelente, pero ¿conoces su historia? – le preguntó de pronto Inu no Taisho a su primogénito.

−Tengo entendido que es la mejor arquitecta de la ciudad y Katsu Nakamura está muy satisfecho con ella−.Dijo restándole importancia.

−Así es. Las ideas de Higurashi son muy modernas. Tú sabes que para triunfar en cualquier profesión nadie puede detenerse en el tiempo, mucho menos nosotros los youkai. Lo que ella diseñó para el proyecto es fantástico. Se aprovechará muy bien el terreno que hace una década nos dejó en herencia mi amigo y general del antiguo imperio del Oeste Kenta Yoshida.

−Lo sé, padre. Nuestra empresa se ha quedado algo estancada, pero en el proyecto hay de todo: desde lugares para almacenar la mercancía, comedores y campos de juego para los ejecutivos, hasta las viviendas de los trabajadores de carga. Incluso habrá un sitio para que cuiden a las crías de los empleados.

−Sí. Eso me satisface, pero mi preocupación no es el proyecto. ¿Sabes la procedencia de Kagome Higurashi?

−No. Sabes que nunca me ha interesado conocer a alguien en el plano personal−Dijo orgulloso.

−Es hija de una mujer muy humilde, que trabajaba limpiando las oficinas de los Nakamura.

−No me asombra, padre. Es la clásica historia de una mujer pobre que se sacrifica trabajando día y noche para que su hija sea alguien. Por lo visto, lo logró−.Hizó una pausa para ver su muñeca izquierda donde yacía su Rolex de temporada. − ¿Sabe? Tengo que irme, que el barco va a salir. Regresaré en una hora y continuaremos nuestra conversación si así lo desea padre.

−Sé que no podre detenerte cachorro, anda y ve, luego regresas−.Contestó altivo desde su asiento en su gran oficina viendo cómo su hijo asintió y salió.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru Taisho volvió a entrar en la oficina de su padre y se sentó. Esta vez lo hizo con calma pero su rostro seguía inmutable, siempre mirando a los ojos intentando bajar la mirada de cualquiera, pero con su padre aun no lo lograba.<p>

−Bien, padre. Lo escucho.

−InuYasha está constantemente con Kagome Higurashi en el club. No me agrada la situación. El hecho de que su madre haya sido una persona tan humilde no ha impedido que Kagome pueda ir al club y alternar con los youkai de nuestra sociedad. Ella tiene un gran prestigio como arquitecta y cuenta con el apoyo de Katsu. Además, InuYasha la ha presentado con sus amistades y todos la aprecian.

−Eso es serio, padre−. A pesar de en verdad pensarlo ni se inmutó.

−Por eso te llamé. Tu hermano es espíritu de contradicción. No le puedo prohibir que salga con Kagome porque se empeñaría en hacerlo. Necesito que hables con él y le convenzas de que esa mujer no le conviene−.El Daiyoukai mayor hizo una pausa para luego continuar. − ¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba supuestamente enamorado de aquella abogada, Kikyo, también de un muy humilde origen ningen? Hablaste con él y se acabó todo.

−"_Pero no fue porque hablé con él y lo convencí_", −pensó el peliplata menor. − "_sino porque usé otros métodos. Me acerqué a ellos, empecé a interesarme falsamente en ella y la humana se sintió más atraída a mí. InuYasha, que no es muy constante con sus mediocres sentimientos, perdió el interés y yo jamás volví a dirigirle la palabra. Humana tonta, ¿para qué se acercó a un Daiyoukai como yo que jamás estaría a su nivel?_".

−Veré que puedo hacer, padre−.Hizo ademan de levantarse pero la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

−Cachorro, haz todo lo que sea necesario para romper esa situación lo más pronto posible. Si Irasue se entera… −Pausó para quitarse el escalofrío de encima. −…Menos mal que tú solo nos das satisfacciones. Eres pareja de una Inuyoukai pura, fina y poderosa; Atila Watanabe y algún día te emparejaras con ella. Atila dice que si por ella fuera lo haría mañana mismo y al siguiente tendrían cachorros.

−Padre, con todo respeto este Sesshoumaru ya no es más un cachorro−.Dijo a su padre con arrogancia en su voz. –y sobre Atila… Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

−Quiero ver a mis nietos Sesshoumaru. –Se lo dijo con un tono de voz a modo de apurarlo para el acontecimiento.

−Los vera, padre, pero en unos siglos más adelante… quizás. –Y no mentía, eso de los cachorros a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y a decir verdad tampoco la unión con Atila.

−Y claro que eres un cachorro, lo dejarás de ser hasta que yo lo diga, ¿queda claro? –Sesshoumaru ni siquiera intentó contestarle, esa era una batalla sin sentido.

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina de su padre y se encontró con dos empleadas ningen a las que apenas vio, su olor era repugnante.

−¡Que hermoso es! –Dijo una de ellas.

−Parece un rey−.Dijo la otra.

−Pues casi lo es, una vez que su padre le herede todo−Dijo sin quitarle la vista al hermoso cabello plateado que ondeaba entre la gente.

−Ojala nunca caiga de su pedestal−.Dijo con un poco de veneno.

* * *

><p>Se hallaban sentados en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Atila había ido a buscarlo para que fueran a almorzar, pero el como siempre tenía mucho trabajo y no podía salir.<p>

−Pediré que nos traigan comida aquí−.Se escuchó su voz atrás de un elegante escritorio.

−No sé por qué te empeñas en seguir trabajando Sesshoumaru. Te he insinuado mil veces que ya deberíamos emparejarnos. Tengo 500 años y tú 800. No tenemos que esperar más…−Recitaba con insistencia la misma conversación una vez a la semana.

−No tenemos apuro Atila−.No quitaba la vista de un archivo.

−¿Y mi amor? –Trataría de gastarle un puchero meramente a lo ningen.

Sesshoumaru no creía en el amor ni en esos sentimientos repugnantes que para tener explicación debería ser un humano y ni así lo consideraría. ¿Sentía algo por Atila? Era una buena youkai, atractiva en demasía y pertenecía a una de las últimas y antiguas grandes familias youkai que reinaba en las tierras del Este. También había estudiado en colegios ningen constantemente y trabajaba en la fábrica de aviones de su padre. ¿Qué más podría pedir el para su futuro? No había youkai mejor que ella para él. Pero en el fondo, no estaba convencido. Atila no le inspiraba la pasión que supuestamente un youkai debe sentir por su pareja y de amor ni hablar.

−Hablemos de otra cosa, Atila… Mi Padre está muy preocupado por InuYasha, pues le han dicho que sale con frecuencia con una ningen que mi familia jamás aceptaría−.Hablaba volviendo a inmiscuirse en sus papeles.

−InuYasha es un youkai muy moderno y alocado. El dia menos pensado les dará un susto con alguna ningen, ya lo verás−.Decia ella rindiéndose de su intentó de la semana.

−Asi es, y es por eso que no voy a salir contigo esta noche, pues tengo que averiguar con InuYasha cómo está su situación con Kagome Higurashi. A él no puedo hablarle directamente, tengo que hacerlo con algo de estrategia para poder controlarlo. Ya sabes que a mí los estúpidos sentimientos no me interesan, prefiero… planear. –Con eso le dio una idea a Atila.

−Entonces no sientas nada por mí, pero planea algo conmigo. –Le dijo muy seductoramente inclinándose en el escritorio del peliplata dejando ver sus atributos frontales.

Atila se acercó un poco más a Sesshoumaru ya que este no le causo ninguna impresión su postura y lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido, pues él se apartó. Siempre era así. Frío, sin emociones, como si todo lo calculara. ¿Podría estar eternamente a su lado? Atila no estaba segura, pero lo amaba demasiado para perderlo.

−Atila…−Ella no lo dejó continuar, solo sonrió tristemente y salió de la oficina. Por estar al lado de Sesshoumaru se conformaba con muy poco.

−"_Solo recibo migajas de cariño o ni siquiera eso"_ –pensó con cierta tristeza.

_Estoy tan cansada de verme excluida_

_Y de fingir que no me afecta._

* * *

><p>January 4th, 2015<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Si usted lo desea,<em>

_uniremos lo que nos queda de vida_

_para descubrir lo que es el amor._

Kagome apretó los dedos de su madre cuando esta se acercó a su mesa con una taza de café. Era una buena mujer y se había sacrificado mucho por ella. Fisicamente eran parecidas, Kagome era la viva imagen de su madre en sus tiempos de juventud, claro que con algunos detalles diferentes.

−¿No sales hoy, Kagome? –Le dijo parándose a un lado suyo.

−Tengo que entregar un proyecto mañana, mamá. No puedo salir−.Parpadeó con pesadez sus largas pestañas negras que abanicaban el viendo con cada uno de sus movimientos.

−Te escuché hablas con InuYasha Taisho. No pareces muy interesada por él. ¿Por qué salen juntos? –Se separó un poco de ella, perdiendo la mirada en el avance del proyecto que su hija llevaba.

Kagome se levantó. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada, piel clara que contrastaba con su melena negra como la noche y ojos del azul que presume la profundidad del mar.

Nozomi Higurashi no era una mujer culta, pero sí muy inteligente. Era la madre de Kagome, pero también su amiga y su consejera. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que a Kagome no le interesaba InuYasha.

−¿Por qué sales con ella, Kagome? –insistió Nozomi−. Su familia jamás le permitirá que tenga una relación contigo−.Posó una mano en el hombro de su hija.

−No lo pretendo, mamá−. Le ofreció una mirada que solo su madre podría entender.

−En el barrio dicen que sales con él−.Su madre seguiría insistiendo hasta que le diera por respuesta algo que la convenciera.

−Un día nos iremos de este barrio, mamá. Me independizaré como arquitecta y pondré mi propio negocio. Se acabarán tantos chismes−.Sus ojos brillaron y se alejó un poco de su madre.

−No puedes hacerle eso al Señor Nakamura, Kagome. Él te ha ayudado mucho−.Nozomi se preocupaba tanto por la carrera de su hija como por la economía si el plan de su hija no funcionaba.

−Cuando entré en su empresa de arquitectura, había decaído un poco y yo lo he ayudado a levantarla. A la gente le gustan los conceptos que les presento. Muchos clientes me buscan y le piden al Señor Nakamura que sea yo quien les diseñe los edificios−.Argumentaba su decisión.

−No te precipites, hija. Tengo miedo de que te hundas, pues en esa empresa tienes el respaldo de la firma Nakamura−.Ahi estaba su madre cuestionando su capacidad como profesional.

−Lo sé, pero un dia me arriesgaré.

−Volviendo a la pregunta que no me has respondido, hija ¿Por qué sales con el hijo de los Taisho? –Oh no, no logró despistar a su madre ni un poco.

−Porque me gusta el otro.

Lo dijo así, categórica, directo al punto y como profesional.

−¿Qué dices, Kagome? –No podía creer las palabras de su hija y lo soltó abriendo los ojos y tapándose un poco la sorpresa que mostraba su boca.

−Que me gusta el orgulloso Daiyoukai heredero de las Tierras del Oeste y la Corporación Taisho; Sesshoumaru Taisho−. Soltó por fin su gran pena. –No lo pude evitar, mamá. Lo he visto en algunas ocasiones por motivos del proyecto que diseñe para su empresa familiar−.Dijo en un tono de explicación combinado con decepción.

−Hija, ¿estas loca? Nadie ignora que Sesshoumaru es un hombre altivo y lleno de prejuicios sobre todo con los humanos. Vas a sufrir mucho pues jamás se fijará en ti−.Le dolía decirle eso a su hija, a la que le enseñó que todo lo podía hacer, pero de una carrera en arquitectura a conquistar al primogénito de los Taisho… Era demasiada diferencia.

−Lo sé, mamá.

Kagome dio algunas vueltas por su casa con una mano en la cadera y la otra jugando con su sedoso cabello.

−¿Por eso sales con el menor? –Interrumpió su andar.

−Es posible−. Su mirada proyectaba confusión.

−No me parece justo con él, Kagome. A ningún hombre le gusta ser utilizado, tienden a ser rencorosos y vengativos.

−Mira mamá, no estoy engañando a InuYasha. Él es muy simpático, sencillo y alegre, diferente a su hermano. Me busca y me he hecho una buena amiga suya, pero jamás le he insinuado que me gusta o algo por el estilo. En cuanto a Sesshoumaru, sé que estoy loca, pero quiero luchar por él, pues me interesa mucho−.Hizo una pausa solo para tomar entre sus manos las manos de su madre. –Perdí a mi padre cuando apenas tenía 4 años y me enseñaste a perseverar cuando algo me interesaba−.Su madre insistía en sus pensamientos _"arquitectura es muy diferente a Sesshoumaru"_. –Mi meta es casarme algún día con el hombre que me gusta.

−Kagome, pon los pies sobre la tierra. Todo el mundo sabe que el terminará emparejándose con Atila Watanabe. Es cierto que es un hombre bellísimo, pero su físico se opaca ante su orgullo.

−Lo sé, mamá, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez cuando fui a presentar el proyecto, me gustó. Tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos ambarinos más bellos que he visto en mi vida. Eso sí, parece una estatua…

−Bueno hija, tampoco es que haya muchos hombres con el cabello plateado y ojos ámbares caminando por aquí−. Quería restarle ensoñación a su pobre hija enamoradiza.

−Pues InuYasha también los tiene pero su cabello no es igual de hermoso y mucho menos sus ojos, los de él son un poco más oscuros mientras que los de Sesshoumaru son más claros y pulcros−. Decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

−Kagome, hija, antes de que un Taisho se case contigo, sus padres son capaces de enviarlos lejos, hasta al mismísimo infierno sabiéndote a ti un ángel incapaz de caer en esas tierras−.Le acarició su cabeza con cariño.

−Mamá, tranquilízate. Tampoco me voy a morir si él no me acepta. Es, simplemente, que me gusta mucho−.Dio por finalizado el tema y volvió a su asiento para continuar con el magnánimo proyecto que la haría ver a ese ser tan enigmático como era Sesshoumaru.

_Querer a alguien implica también querer su ausencia,_

_Su desprecio y a veces, hasta su indiferencia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews!<strong>_

Yeii tengo un review! :p

**Grimaldos240:** Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes la segunda entrega, probablemente mañana tenga la tercera!

* * *

><p>January 5ft, 2015<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>De todos los pedazos de tu corazón roto,<em>

_Me toco el más afilado._

InuYasha estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo una nota en una revista donde el salía de portada, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta.

−Adelante−Dijo sin moverse un ápice.

−InuYasha−.El aludido dirigió una mirada fugaz al daiyoukai que estaba entrando en su habitación.

−¿Cómo estas, Sesshoumaru? Siéntate−.El peliplata se dirigió a la pequeña sala que se situaba cerca del ventanal de la habitación de su hermano. –Me parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que conversamos los dos solos−.El menor se dirigió a tomar asiento a un lado de su hermano mayor.

−Asi es, hermano. Ambos llevamos vidas muy diferentes−. Dirigió su vista del otro lado del ventanal, el cual le proporcionaba una muy buena vista de su extenso jardín trasero. –Tú te mantienes en el club y yo en la empresa de nuestro padre y, a veces, me quedó a dormir en mi departamento que sin duda es mucho más cómodo y silencioso que estar en esta gran mansión llena de youkais ruidosos.

−No sé por qué pero siento que lo dices por mí−Sonrió trasladando su vista a la misma dirección que su hermano, el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

−Tambien−.InuYasha sonrió aún más que él.

Inuyasha era un youkai lindo, pero nada comparable con su hermano. Tenía 600 años y al parecer la misma cantidad de enamoradas, pero el andaba como un marinero, de puerto en puerto.

−Cuéntame como va tu vida sentimental. ¿Ya aceptaste a Hideaki Kimura? –Perfecta la manera para introducirse en el tema de Kagome.

−¿A Hideaki? No−.Meditó un poco su respuesta. –Me gusta mucho, pero no sé si lo suficiente como para empezar una relación seria con ella.

−El otro día te vi con una mujer… No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que va a encargare de un proyecto de construcción en nuestra empresa−.A ver si le dice lo mismo.

−¿Te refieres a Kagome Higurashi? –Dijo haciendo como si lo pensara mucho.

−Sí, creo que se llama así−Dijo Sesshoumaru con estudiada indiferencia y haciendo un ademán con su mano para ver la hora. −¿Hay algo entre ustedes? –Lo vio fijamente

InuYasha se quedó pensativo.

−Kagome es una gran mujer, Sesshoumaru−.Le dijo serio respondiendo a su mirada.

−¿Te gusta? –Insistió.

−¿A quién no le gusta Kagome? Es atractiva, muy femenina… persistente y con un porvenir excelente. El único problema es que proviene de una familia sencilla.

− "Y es humana" −.Pensó el peliplata mayor.

−¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres si tuviera una relación con ella? Jamás la aceptarían. Tendría que desafiarlos…

−Eso significa que lo de ustedes va en serio−Sentenció Sesshoumaru y ya sentía que empezaba el dolor de cabeza.

−No, no me malinterpretes. Kagome jamás me ha dicho una palabra de amor; ni siquiera me ha hecho una mínima insinuación. Nunca ha intentado darme un beso o tomarme de la mano. Es mi amiga, y si la invito a algún lado, va. Creo que lo pasa bien conmigo y con mis amistades. Eso es todo por ahora. En el futuro a ver qué pasa.

Ese "a ver qué pasa" no le gustó nada a Sesshoumaru.

−InuYasha, ten cuidado. Nuestros padres no aprobarán una relación amorosa desigual. Hideaki Kimura si les gusta para ti.

−Mira, hermano, yo tengo una sola vida, es cierto que es larga pero no deja de ser una y la quiero aprovechar. ¿Por qué no voy a emparejarme con quien yo desee, sea Kagome o Hideaki? –Estas palabras retumbaron en la mente de su hermano−No me interesa la forma anticuada de pensar de nuestros padres. Si Kagome y yo nos enamoramos, te aseguro que nadie podrá impedir que nos casemos. Lo único que no me gusta de ella, te lo puedo decir, es su seriedad. Siente pasión por su trabajo y yo no entiendo nada de eso. Prefiero divertirme, pero ella no es asi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de las declaraciones de InuYasha que hicieron que Sesshoumaru pensara un poco más sobre lo que haría acerca de su vida.

−Bueno, InuYasha, ahora te dejo−.Se levantó de su asiento al igual que su hermano.

−Si pasara algo entre Kagome y yo, ¿me ayudarías a convencer a nuestros padres? –Lo dijo con un tono tan serio que se podría pensar que en verdad lo pensaba.

−Sí, claro que si−.Mentía

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación de su hermano. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba,

_-"Ahora si a actuar. Sé que no es noble de mi parte hacerlo, pero no me queda otra salida. No me gustaría tener que emparentar con Kagome"_ −. Pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>Siempre hablaba con ella de una manera distante, pero ese día, cuando Kagome Higurashi entró en la sala de conferencias de la empresa Taisho, Sesshoumaru estaba esperándola y le sonrió con amabilidad, cualquiera que lo conociese sabría que ver una sonrisa de Sesshoumaru es lo último que se ve en la vida, seguro moriría después de haberla visto.<p>

−Pasa, Kagome, y siéntate. Te mandé llamar porque tengo unas pequeñas dudas relacionadas con el proyecto−. Caminó hasta sentarse al frente de la gran mesa conferencial, a unos cuantos asientos estaba ella dispuesta a resolver sus preguntas.

Kagome vestía un vestido gris muy femenino, era ajustado de la parte superior y la falda tenía un poco de vuelo, el largo era de una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y con un escote en V que mostraba un poco sus redondeados pechos, a juego con unos zapatos de tacón seguido color negro. A Sesshoumaru le molestó su educación, pues quería encontrarle más defectos de los que tenía.

−Te escucho−.Le habló de igual a igual, no se dejaría intimidar.

−Creo que el área destinada a los empleados está demasiado grande. Me gustaría que hicieras unos cambios para que los ejecutivos tengan un mayor lugar de esparcimiento−.Dicho esto, se llevó una copa de whisky directo a la boca.

Kagome lo vio asombrada.

−Cuando me encargaron la obra, me dijeron exactamente cuánto terreno tenía para construir viviendas, comedores, guardería, etc., para los empleados. Basé mi trabajo en lo que ustedes me pidieron. ¿Por qué desea ese cambio a estas alturas, cuando ya todo está aprobado? –Él prácticamente le estaba arruinando su gran obra.

−Lo he pensado mejor−.Bebió un poco más.

−No es humano restarle terreno a la gente que más necesita ayuda−.Defendería su proyecto y la comodidad de aquellas familias.

−Entonces es lo correcto, porque te recuerdo que yo no soy humano−.Kagome lo veía con asombro mezclado con fastidio.

Sesshoumaru decidió ahogar sus palabras en otro sorbo. En otro momento, la hubiera despedido sin contemplaciones, pero no hizo nada de eso. No podía echar a perder lo que se había trazado para separarlo de su hermano.

−Mira, Kagome, vamos a pensarlo todo un poco mejor. ¿Podríamos reunirnos después de que termine su trabajo en la empresa de Nakamura?

−Lo siento, no puedo. Me es imposible esta tarde−.Lo quería pero en verdad no podía.

−Mañana, entonces−.Sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

−Sí, pero tiene que ser en el horario de oficina. Después me gusta salir con los amigos y tener un tiempo de esparcimiento ¿No lo necesitas tú también?

−Si−Dijo molesto en el fondo−. Pero este proyecto es multimillonario y requiere toda nuestra atención. Ven mañana a esta hora−.Bebió el último sorbo de su whisky de costo inalcanzable para Kagome.

−Aquí estaré−. Se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Sesshoumaru.

Kagome se despidió, le costaba aparentar frialdad ante Sesshoumaru Taisho, pero ella también tenía su orgullo y no iba a doblegarlo ante él.

_El músculo que tengo en mi pecho, al que se le llama corazón…_

_Te piensa y mi cabeza se espanta._

_Porque sencillamente no entiendo de esos códigos de "amor"._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

Antes de lo reviews una pregunta… si les gusta que les ponga algunas frases al principio y final del texto o se les hace demás?

**Yoyi Taisho:** Ya se, Sesshy es prejuicioso en donde lo pongas, pero eso le pone juguito a la historia! :) un saludo y ya está aquí el nuevo capi, ojala te haya gustado!

**Yone:** Hola! Ojala te guste este primer encuentro escrito de ellos. Y pues sobre tu pregunta… tendras que leerte toda la historia hehe puede que si, puede que no.

**Joh chan:** Gracias por tu idea, tomare unas cosas de las que dijiste, me parecen buenas :) te acordaras cuando las leas hehe

**Chovitap:** si a ella le gusta el, pero… a quien no? :) un saludo!

* * *

><p>January 6th, 2015<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>De los infiernos que he probado,<em>

_Volvería a ti porque sabias a cielo._

Sesshoumaru era inflexible en los negocios y su padre lo sabía. Por eso, cuando lo vio entrar en su despacho, con una expresión molesta en su rostro, le preguntó preocupado:

−¿Qué pasa, Sesshoumaru? Supe que citaste a Kagome Higurashi en tu oficina. ¿Para que? –Estaba bastante preocupado, no quería que la relación de Kagome e InuYasha perjudicara su proyecto.

−Esa mujer es como esto…−dijo pisando el piso con el pie sonoramente y moviéndolo un poco, como si aplastara un insecto.

−¿En que sentido? –Al parecer eran malas noticias.

−En todo−.Dijo sentándose frente a su padre. –Tiene una actitud como si fuera la reina del mundo. Tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que se utilice tanto terreno en los empleados. –Flexionaba su pierna, su posición de siempre.

−Lo sé. Yo si estoy de acuerdo y fue lo que le pedimos a Kagome−. Se hizo hacia atrás en su gran asiento como si se acostara y al igual que su hijo flexiono una de sus piernas.

Ambos posicionados así parecían un espejo con la única diferencia que de un lado se veía más viejo y del otro más joven.

−Claro, porque tu amigo Nakamura ha influido mucho en ti, y él, a la vez, se ha dejado convencer por Kagome Higurashi. Pero te aseguro que conseguiré mi propósito−. Sesshoumaru dio una pequeña vista a su reloj, como era de costumbre.

−Sesshoumaru, todo está aprobado por el consejo de la empresa. No sé por qué ahora quieres hacer cambios−.Al notar aquel gesto en su hijo ya no lo pudo soportar más. –Además, me parece que tienes la maña de estar viendo tu reloj innecesariamente.

−Hoy tendremos reunión y necesito que me apoye, padre, para que sea el consejo el que pida los cambios−.Hizo una pausa al ver que su padre no contestaba, solo se concentraba en ver a un punto en su escritorio. –Además, mi tiempo está perfectamente controlado, para mi es absolutamente necesario ver la hora−. Lo soltó finalizando con una sonrisa ladina.

−¿Crees que Kagome Higurashi lo aceptara? Como te dije, ya todo está aprobado. Si Nakamura quiere, está en su derecho de no aceptar una modificación. –hizo una pausa rápida. –Además, tu tiempo no necesita ser controlado, tan solo eres un cachorro, vivirás por lo menos mil años más, ¿para qué controlarlo si lo tienes rendido a tus pies? –Le demostraría a ese pequeño el por qué él es su padre.

−Nosotros somos quienes pagamos. ¿Por qué va a negarse? – E impaciente le soltó unas palabras a su ilustre padre. –Además, padre, ya le he dicho que éste Sesshoumaru no es más un cachorro−. Lo dijo en tono amenazante.

−Bueno, ya veremos. Sigo sin entender tu actitud. Y éste perro viejo te ha dicho que lo serás hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Ambos se veían desafiantes, no querían cederle terreno el uno al otro y estaba totalmente justificado el pensamiento de ambos. El primero en hablar fue Inu no Taisho.

−¿No será que quieres imponerte ante Higurashi por lo que te conté, que sale con InuYasha? ¿Deseas humillarle?

−No padre. Lo que pasa es que jamas un empleado tuyo ha dejado de tomar en cuenta nuestros deseos.

−Recuerda que Kagome no es una empleada nuestra. Es una arquitecta de renombre y trabaja para Nakamura.

−Nosotros la contratamos. Tiene que aceptar lo que pidamos. Hoy pienso ir al club donde seguramente la encontraré. Te aseguro que voy a doblegar a esa mujer o dejo de llamarme Sesshoumaru Taisho−. Un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos se dejó ver por un milisegundo. –Además, la apartare de InuYasha.

−Ojalá lo logres pronto. Nada me molesta más que las relaciones desiguale. No es eso lo que deseo para mis hijos−. Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos, uno para irse y el otro para despedirlo.

−Pienso como usted, padre−. Sesshoumaru volvió a ver su reloj y acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia a su progenitor para luego retirarse.

Dos horas después, Sesshoumaru logró que el consejo aprobara la petición de modificar los planos. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con él, pero cedieron porque Inu no Taisho apoyó a su primogénito.

Satisfecho salió de la empresa y se dirigió al club, donde seguramente estaría su hermano con Kagome Higurashi, ese nombre le estaba torturando la mente y fastidiando más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p>Toda la gente VIP de Tokio lo conocía. Las mujeres lo admiraban por su belleza, por su labor profesional y por ser hijo de quien era. Sesshoumaru vio en varias direcciones hasta que descubrió a Inuyasha frente a la piscina. A su lado estaba Kagome.<p>

−Sesshoumaru−Exclamó InuYasha al verlo−¿Qué milagro que estas aquí sin Atila? –El peliplata menor se acercó un poco al mayor.

−Pasaba por aquí y me dieron ganas de verte, InuYasha−.Esta bien, esa fue la respuesta menos convincente que había dicho.

−Mentiroso, aunque me gustaría que vinieras mas al club. Siéntate con nosotros. Ya conoces a Kagome Higurashi, ¿verdad? –Ambos pares de joyas ambarinas se situaron en la pelinegra.

−Si, es la arquitecta encargada de un proyecto muy importante en la empresa−.Le contestó taladrando con su mirada a la azabache que no daba paso atrás sintiéndose orgullosa de ser quien era.

Sesshoumaru pensó que era su oportunidad de distraer a Kagome y darle tiempo a que InuYasha se decepcionara de su seriedad. Solo así podría apartarlo de ella y convencerlo de que con Hideaki estaba mejor.

−¿Cómo estas, Sesshoumaru? –Le dijo Kagome, dándole la mano.

−De maravilla, Kagome, gracias−.Le estrecho su delicada mano con fuerza, dándole a entender quién es el que tenía el control ahí, esto claro que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

Sesshoumaru se sentó con ellos en una mesa con sombrilla playera, típica de aquel lugar. Pidió un whisky doble y le dijo a Kagome:

−Sé que no hablas de negocios fuera de la oficina, pero ya que estamos aquí, supongo que no te importara que conversemos al respecto−. Su whisky de la misma marca de la de su oficina, esa, la cual Higurashi jamás podría pagar solo porque se le antojó había llegado a la mesa seguida de los tragos de sus acompañantes.

−Si van a hablar de la obra que diseñó Kagome, me voy, porque acabo de ver entrar a Hideaki. Nos vemos otro dia Kagome−. Le dijo InuYasha tomando su bebida para llevársela y se marchó tranquilamente.

Sesshoumaru pensó que había logrado su objetivo: alejar a InuYasha. Minutos después un caballero con posición de mesero le sirvió otro whisky y Kagome se quedó pensativa pues el peliplata jamás pidió otro, ¿tan bien lo conocían?

En ese momento, varias parejas empezaron a bailar en la pista que estaba a espaldas de ellos. InuYasha y Hideaki estaban entre ellas.

−Todos se divierten−.Dijo Sesshoumaru bebiendo un sorbo del costoso licor.

−¿Tú no lo haces? quiero decir, ¿No te gusta bailar? −. Esto hizo que el peliplata dirigiera sus ambarinos ojos a los de ella, tan profundos como el mar, su color hacia honra en ellos.

−Sí, pero no en un club. Prefiero algo más discreto.

−Debe ser muy agradable tener libertad para bailar con quien uno desee, como lo hace InuYasha−. Sus ojos se opacaron un poco al pensar que si ella fuera un poco más valiente y Sesshoumaru menos orgulloso, en este preciso momento estaría danzando con él.

Sesshoumaru pensó que tal vez Kagome se insinuaría para que la sacara a bailar, tal como lo haría cualquier otra mujer en el pasado, pero no lo hizo. Se mantenía muy amable a su lado, pero lejana.

−Hoy tuvimos reunión del consejo. ¿No vas a preguntar en que acordamos? –Bebió un trago mas de su bebida, saboreando su sabor embriagante.

−No, Sesshoumaru. Aquí no voy a hablar de negocios, aunque te empeñes en hacerlo, ¿sabes? Es una lástima…−Al escuchar la ultima palabra inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

−¿Qué cosa? –Lo dijo en un tono molesto.

−Que seas tan bello y tan masculino, Sesshoumaru, y a la vez, tan frío−.Le dijo Kagome, viéndolo fijamente a sus joyas de miel virgen.

Sesshoumaru se sintió desconcertado, jamás pensó que le diría esas palabras, el esperaba algo referente al proyecto, no a su persona. Iba a responderle airadamente, pero optó por ignorar el comentario. Solo le dijo:

−Tendrás que hacer variaciones en el proyecto, el consejo lo aprobó. Queremos que empieces la obra la próxima semana−.Acabó con su whisky de un trago más.

−Los cimientos están hechos y todo está aprobado y firmado. Si quieren cambios tendrán que buscar otro arquitecto−Dijo Kagome levantándose−Me retiro, Sesshoumaru. Te dije que no deseaba hablar de trabajo aquí, pero te empeñas en hacerlo, lo siento no voy a caer en tu juego.

−Entonces te esperare mañana en mi oficina−Dijo Sesshoumaru con deje de molestia.

−Ahí estaré, aunque de antemano ya sabes mi forma de pensar.

La azabache salió del club mientras Sesshoumaru la seguía con la mirada recibiendo otro whisky doble del camarero. La mujer tenía incluso un vaivén de caderas exquisito al caminar. Era un buen ejemplar de humano, pero eso no le restaba el desprecio a su raza.

_¿Qué importa si procedes del cielo o del mismísimo infierno?_

_Si por ti el mundo es menos feo y no tan largo el tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

Pues por decisión de ustedes, las frases seguirán apareciendo. Solo tengo que aclararles que no siempre son de introducción al capítulo, algunas tienen que ver con la forma de pensar de los personajes o con cosas que pasaran en el futuro, si quieren pueden decirme una frase que quieren que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo y yo la pondré con su nombre, es un espacio que quiero darles a ustedes. Por ejemplo, la siguiente pensaba usarla pronto…

"Parecía que estaba desesperado, pero no, estaba enamorado y mal correspondido".  
>-Ulises Sánchez<p>

Puede ser una que ustedes crean que le quede a un personaje o al capitulo que leyeron o simplemente algo que sienten que va con el fic. Animense!

**Naomi Ushiromiya**: Hola, que bueno que te guste, pues mira, Inu no Taisho jamas conocio a Izayoi en mi fic, entonces eso explica que no tenga taaanta tolerancia con los humanos, pero es solo cuestión de emparejamiento, por lo demás esta bien, luego cambiaran las cosas. A mi también me gusta una kagome asi :3 y las frases las seguire poniendo! Ojala les gusten!

**NicoleAnimes****:** Hola! Ojala te quedes hasta el final! Y si, esta kagome es muy fuerte y segura de si misma.

**joh chan:** Hola de nuevo! Pues si… Kagome jamas lo hara, tomala Sesshy! Haha

**Yoyi Taisho****:** Hola! Pues no siempre son introducción, algunas de las que he puesto se refieren a lo que pasara después o a la forma de ser de los personajes, su trabajo es averiguar de quien es haha.

**Maria:** Hola :) que bueno que te gusten y aquí tienes la cuarta entrega del fic, ojala te guste!

* * *

><p>January 7th, 2015<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,<em>

_La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta…_

_Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto_

Kagome estaba distraída. Su madre le había llamado dos veces para que fuera a cenar y ella no le había prestado atención.

−Kagome… Estás molesta por el asunto de los Taisho. Mira, yo soy una ignorante, pero no puedes exponerte a perder tu empleo. Si sigues así, por mucho que el Señor Nakamura te aprecie, se verá obligado a prescindir de ti−. La Señora Higurashi quiso hacer entrar en razón a su hija azabache.

−Me encargaron un proyecto, mamá−. Para ella no había cabida a lo que ellos querían… más bien, a lo que él quería.

−Pero no están de acuerdo con todo lo que hiciste y quieren cambios−. Trató un poco más. –Insisto, no soy quien para decírtelo pero me parece de lo más normal que no siempre se esté de acuerdo con una idea.

−Todos estaban de acuerdo, hasta que ese youkai orgulloso quiso alterarlo, no sé por qué razón. Hasta el firmó la aprobación. No entiendo su actitud. Me parece que desea medir sus fuerzas conmigo−. Lo último lo dijo con un aire de competencia asegurada.

−Hija, ¿Qué más te da ceder? La obra es de ellos. Los Taisho son quienes pagan por los servicios. Kagome, no seas orgullosa tu también. – Intentó que no sonara a regaño.

−Fui a la casa de mi jefe. Dice que no le gustan los cambios que Sesshoumaru sugirió al consejo, pero que debemos hacerlos. – bufó molesta por todo lo que ese youkai estaba ocasionando.

−¿Lo ves, Kagome? Eso es lo que tienes que hacer−. Le dijo su madre con dulzura y una mirada comprensiva.

−No mama. Por capricho, Sesshoumaru quiere hacer cambios en el proyecto. Hay terreno suficiente para los ejecutivos. No voy a modificar los planos ni seré la arquitecta responsable. Y si por eso tengo que dejar el estudio de Nakamura, lo haré−. Su madre no lo podía creer ni podía dejar que sucediese así. – No entiendo porque quiere ampliar el espacio de ejecutivos, pero de seguro es porque su gran orgullo no cabe junto con él en un solo espacio−.Lo último hizo sonreír a su madre con un poco de burla, pero retornó a su rostro serio.

−Hija, por Kami… Piensa bien las cosas. Si haces eso, te costará mucho encontrar trabajo en Tokio.

−No voy a ceder a los caprichos de Sesshoumaru Taisho−. Decisión en su mirada.

−Lo malo de esto, Kagome, es que no has podido separar tu profesión de tus sentimientos. Y lo que te inspira ese youkai es lo que te está dominando y no te deja pensar con claridad. Ten cuidado−. La señora tomó entre sus manos las de su pequeña.

Kagome vió tan afligida a su madre, que se desarmó un poco y la abrazó.

−No te preocupes mamá. Voy a convencerla y, al final, todo se arreglará. Es muy fácil para un hijo de papá llegar a ser millonario, pero no lo es para quien ha tenido que estudiar y vivir humildemente. Por eso no voy a transigir en esto−. No se soltaban de ese abrazo, ambas lo necesitaban.

Mientras esa conversación se daba en la humilde casa Higurashi, Sesshoumaru y Atila estaban en un restaurante. Él estaba distraído y Atila se dio cuenta de eso. Por eso le dijo:

−Te encuentro pensativo, como si estuvieras en otro mundo, Sesshoumaru−. Bebía de su copa de vino.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Esa tarde había logrado separar a su hermano de Kagome, pero no se sentía satisfecho. ¿No era demasiado orgullosa Kagome Higurashi para ser una mujer humilde? ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Qué podía enfrentarse a él?

−Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros? Quiero casarme contigo. No sé cuántas veces más te lo voy a decir. Vives demasiado obsesionado con tu trabajo. – frunció el ceño ante el coraje.

Sesshoymaru apagó su sonrisa. Sus padres y los de Atila estarían felices si él aceptara formalizar de una vez por todas, pero no podía. Atila era un buen partido, se sentía bien a su lado porque se supone que es todo lo que un youkai de renombre podría desear… pero no estaba seguro de pasar su vida al lado de ella, como ésta deseaba.

−Espera un poco, Atila. No estoy preparado para la responsabilidad de un hogar, descendientes, trabajo… Tal vez el próximo año−. Esperaba con eso despejar el tema.

−Tu siempre estás preparado para lo que sea, eso suena a excusa falsa−. Hizo un berrinche para luego beber de su copa y tranquilizarse ante una mirada fría de su pareja. – Pero está bien. Dentro de seis meses volveremos a hablar de esto. Y entonces sí tendrás que darme una respuesta−. Sentenció mientras Sesshoumaru asintió llamando al camarero.

* * *

><p>La secretaria le avisó que Kagome Higurashi estaba en la empresa y que tenían una cita. Sesshoumaru la miró y le dijo con frialdad:<p>

−Enseguida la llamare−. Y se retiró.

El peliplata gozó en hacerla esperar. Así le bajaría los humos a esa engreída. ¿Quién se pensaba que era?

Sesshoumaru firmó unos documentos. Alrededor de 45 minutos después, llamo a Yura, su secretaria, y le dijo:

−Que pase la señorita Higurashi−.Él estaba sirviéndose aquel whisky que le encantaba.

−Señor Sesshoumaru, la señorita Higurashi se fue. Dijo que su tiempo era muy valioso y que no podía desperdiciarlo esperándolo.

El peliplata bebió de un solo trago el whisky doble y se mordió levemente los labios. Se había ido la muy idiota…

Salió de su oficina como alma que llevaba el mismo diablo y se fue a la de su padre. Cuando esta lo vio, le dijo:

−¿Qué te pasa, Sesshoumaru? Estas sumamente alterado−Dijo mientras lo vio acercarse al ventanal.

Le contó todo a su padre.

−Hiciste mal− Dijo Inu no Taisho−. Kagome no es nuestra empleada. Es una arquitecta y no se merecía esa espera.

−Está bien, padre.

−Me parece que te has tomado muy a pecho el asunto de Kagome e InuYasha. Si quieres, apártate del todo y déjalo en mis manos. No quiero que eso te afecte al punto de que empieces a tratar de manera equivocada a Kagome.

−Me molesta de sobremanera que InuYasha y esa humana se encuentren.

−A mi también, hijo, pero creo que deberías reconsiderar tu posición. Cada dia que pasa perdemos dinero. ¿Es eso lo que quieres lograr al atrasar el proyecto?

−Claro que no, padre.

−Ahora tengo que llamar a Katsu Nakamura, para darle una disculpa.

Inu no Taisho tomó su celular.

−¿Katsu? Te habla Inu no Taisho. Quisiera que nos disculparas con Kagome Higurashi. A mi hijo se le olvido que estaba esperándolo y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya Kagome se había marchado. Lo siento.

−Mira, Taisho, mis arquitectos no pueden perder el tiempo en citas que se hacen de antemano. Ellos son muy puntuales y exigen lo mismo de las empresas con quienes van a trabajar.

−Lo siento, Katsu, te pido disculpas por los inconvenientes.

−Se lo diré, pero Kagome irá cuando Sesshoumaru le solicita otra cita.

−Quiere que venga mañana a las 11 de la mañana−. El Taisho menor vio fugazmente a su padre.

Cuando colgaron, Inu no Taisho le contó lo sucedido a Sesshoumaru.

−Es el colmo, padre. Todos la tratan como si fuera una reina−. Y con este comentario salió enfurecido hacia su oficina.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Katsu Nakamura, en su oficina, había mandado a llamar a Kagome.<p>

−Kagome, ayúdame, por favor, que no sé cómo salir de esto. Sé que tienes la razón pero Seshoumaru desea otra cosa. ¿Cómo podemos salir bien de este problema?

−Es difícil Katsu. Solo te digo que no cederé en cambiar lo que ya estaba aprobado. Si me cuesta el puesto, lo aceptare.

−Eres muy dura, Kagome. Pero bueno, Sesshoumaru te espera mañana a la 11 de la mañana en su oficina. Los Taisho han llamado para pedir disculpas.

−Está bien, mañana iré a ver que desea el orgulloso de Sesshoumaru.

−Kagome, pon de tu parte en esto, por favor no lo tomes como algo personal.

_Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre…_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

Nadie me dejo una frase para ponerla u.u vamos anímense! Lo que sea, yo agarro hasta de canciones! quiero darles ese espacio :)

**Naomi Ushiromiya:** Si de nada, es que claro que luego cambiara pero todavía falta un poco, tengo que crear problemas antes de resolverlos haha

**NicoleAnimes:** Gracias! Ojala te sigan gustando y puedes contribuir con ideas si quieres!

**Chovitap:** No aun no doblegare a Kagome, aún estoy pensando a quien doblegar primero, si a Kags o a Sesshy, ambos son orgullosos :p

**Maria:** Sigue leyendo la historia y si quieres aporta a ella!

**Mimato bombon kou:** Aquí tienes la siguiente entrega! Y pues no doblegare tan fácil a Kagome, pero a Sesshy tampoco haha sere malvada un poco :p

* * *

><p>January 9th, 2015<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Me matas sin querer…<em>

_Y lo que es peor, sin quererme._

Estaba molesto y se le notaba. Se había puesto a la defensiva con Kagome Higurashi. Pensó que al verse frente a frente, ella le echaría en cara u forma de ser y el hecho de haberla dejado plantada. Pero no hizo nada de eso. La humana entró y le dio la mano sin un solo reproche, como si no hubiera ocurrido el desplante del día anterior.

Ahí estaba ella, luciendo su increíble figura femenina con una minifalda negra a la cintura que quedaba muy entallada recalcando su pequeña cintura y las curvas de sus caderas, haciendo que mostrase sus piernas torneadas. Llevaba una blusa strapless un poco holgada color perla, pero a pesar de ello se lucia muy bien su busto, calzaba unos tacones no muy altos de un tono perla ligeramente más oscuro que su blusa, su cabello siempre lacio pero rebelde caía sobre su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru podría encontrarla bella este día.

Pero él no se quedaba atrás. Siempre lucía pulcro y esta vez no era la excepción, su traje era color gris en tono medio, ahora lo llevaba completo, con su camisa, corbata, chaleco… El tuxedo le quedaba ajustado, pareciese que fue confeccionado a su medida ya que resaltaba muy bien sus músculos, su cabello como siempre sedoso y controlado, su infaltable reloj yacía sobre su muñeca izquierda para cuando él le necesitase, Kagome lo encontraba como siempre hermoso.

−Buenas tardes, Sesshoumaru−. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que extendía su delicada mano.

−Buenas tardes, Kagome. Siéntate, por favor−. El peliplata como todo un caballero de antaño le hizo hacia atrás la silla para que la mujer tomara asiento, lo cual lo hizo encantada y mientras se servía un trago de ron, casi tan caro como su adorado whisky, le ofreció a ella también−. ¿Gustas algo de beber, ron, whisky, tequila?

−No gracias, no suelo beber en horario de trabajo−.Intentó no sonar soberbia pero no resultó.

Sesshoumaru tomó su asiento, se acomodó, bebió un sorbo, chequeo su reloj y continuó.

−En el terreno diseñado para los ejecutivos no está incluida la piscina. Necesitamos que se construya y que quites espacio del destinado a los empleados de carga.

−No es necesario. Ustedes tienen un terreno adicional que todavía no se ha planeado construir−. Ella ya tenía ese argumento bajo la manga.

−Eso no vamos a tocarlo por ahora−.Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado y Sesshoumaru bebió un poco mas−. Bien Kagome, ya sabes lo que necesitamos.

−Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso, puesto que ustedes ya firmaron todo.

−Eres muy orgullosa−.Dio una vista a la hora.

−Y tú eres injusto con quienes tienen menos. No acepto.

El peliplata la vio fijamente a sus orbes azul profundo. Esa mujer que no se doblegaba ante él comenzaba a inquietarlo muchísimo.

−Puedo pedirle a Katsu que lo haga otro arquitecto, Kagome. Uno…−Le lanzo una mirada de superioridad viéndola de arriba abajo. −…Más profesional.

Esto hizo hervir la sangre de la humana, pero su rostro no reflejó nada.

−Estarás en tu derecho, pero las obras se atrasarán y perderán mucho dinero. Ahora me retiro.

−No hemos terminado−.Sesshoumaru levantó un poco la voz, le cansaba el hecho de no poder dominarla al instante como a cualquiera.

−Yo sí, Sesshoumaru−. Y se puso de pie ante sus ojos ambarinos demostrándole que no le temía.

Al ver que Kagome quería medírsele al verlo desde su pequeña altura, él sintió la necesidad de competir así que se irguió poderoso delante de ella, dejándole ver que su mirada era de más arriba que la suya.

Pero… había algo extraño. A pesar de llevar unos segundos así, en esa competencia de ver quien le bajaba la mirada a quien, la humana no retrocedía, ella en verdad no le temía, no se rendía, ¿Por qué?

Ahora había dos nombres en su lista a vencer, uno era su padre Inu no Taisho y el otro era la humana Kagome Higurashi. Ninguno de ellos dos le había bajado la mirada pasara lo que pasara. Aunque le disgustaba no tener a la azabache bajo su control, ella se estaba ganando un poco de respeto por su valentía. ¿Muy valiente o muy tonta?... Ya vería cuál de las dos es en realidad.

Todo fue en unos segundos muy intensos. Mientras se seguían mirando fijamente, Kagome se acercó a él. Tuvo unos deseos enormes de besarlo allí mismo. Sus bocas estuvieron muy cercas, Sesshoumaru no entendía como es que permitía que se acercara tanto, definitivamente tenía que ser ella muy tonta. ¿Por qué él no se alejaba?

Kagome contuvo sus ganas y se dio la vuelta con el aroma de su aliento de ron aun perforándole la nariz.

Minutos después cuando Sesshoumaru se quedó solo, llamó a Katsu Nakamura.

−¿Katsu? Es Sesshoumaru. Necesito hablarte… Sí, estaré allá dentro de una hora−. Vio su reloj y colgó.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llego, Katsu le recibió afectuoso, demasiado para su gusto. Estaban solos, pues todos los empleados se habían ido a almorzar.

−Pasa, Sesshoumaru. Tenemos que hablar seriamente tu y yo. Quiero saber porque te has empeñado en llevarle la contraria a mi mejor arquitecta−Ambos tomaron asiento, Nakamura en su escritorio y el peliplata frente a él, como siempre viendo su reloj cuando la charla comenzó.

−Éste Sesshoumaru no tiene esa intención, Katsu.

−Mira, Sesshoumaru, ni por la amistad que nos une puedo tolerar que a alguien tan profesional como Kagome la hayas hecho esperar para recibirla. ¿Tanto la detestas?

El Peliplata se quedó paralizado. ¿En verdad detestaba a Kagome Higurashi?

−No la detesto−. ¿Pero que había dicho? Eso salio de sus labios en contra de su voluntad, podría jurarlo por su orgullo youkai.

−¿Acaso te inspira otro sentimiento? −. Katsu lo miró fijamente esperando cualquier reacción.

−¡Claro que no! −. Se notó molestia en su tono de voz.

−Entonces no me explico tu actitud. Kagome es una mujer de procedencia humilde, pero con enorme merito personal. Si fuera Ren Nanami el arquitecto encargado, ¿tratarías de que hiciera esos cambios?

−Si−Dijo con voz vacilante.

−No te engañes, Sesshoumaru. Quiero decirte que Kagome vino a verme en cuanto salió de tu oficina. Se ha retirado del proyecto. Lo tendrá que hacer otro arquitecto y eso representara más demoras y costos más elevados. Kagome quiso renunciar a trabajar para mí, pero no se lo permití. La aprecio sinceramente y es muy valiosa. Si quieres rectificar, tendrás que buscarla y pedirle que acepte continuar en ese proyecto. Pero deberías examinarte y pensar porque te portas así con Kagome.

−Buscar a una humana, pedirle algo a una humana… Te estas equivocando de youkai Katsu−.Vio su reloj y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

−Solo piénsalo Sesshoumaru, examínate y piénsalo, aun estas a tiempo de rectificar tu decisión.

Con estas palabras Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina de Katsu, algo incómodo sentía dentro de sí acerca de esta situación de no ver a Higurashi en el proyecto, pero no se retractaría, no señor, él era Sesshoumaru Taisho, con la misma cantidad de poder como de orgullo.

_Si no vas a amar mis demonios…_

_Entonces no intentes sacarme del infierno._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

Insisto que nadie me deja sus frases :c Ojala les guste como va la historia y aun no me decido quien se rendirá primero, aunque Sesshoumaru parece ser el mejor postor, hoy les di una asustadita con Kagome haha

**Joh chan**: Pues te dire que Kagome e Inuyasha no llegaran muy lejos

**Mimato bombon kou**: Pues no te lo aseguro pero creo que si te apoyare, esta vez será sesshy el que se vaya tras ella y no al revés. InuYasha esta interesado en todas hahaha lo quise poner como de un amor en cada puerto.

**Caro:** Si, en este fic asi intento poner a Kagome aunque ahora casi se resbala haha

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** Aquí la tienes!

**Alinita28:** Que bueno que tenga algo que te llame la atención, espero que te quedes hasta el final! Y no te preocupes lo de Inu Taisho es porque nunca conocio a Izayoi pero lo hare cambiar de otra manera, solo dame tiempo.

**Zabitamt1975:** No se le darán fáciles a Sesshy no te preocupes, prácticamente rogara xp haha

**Chovitap:** Hola! Pues mira Kags casi pierde hoy pero no la dejare tan fácil, yo misma le dare valor haha y a ver que pasa mas adelante.

* * *

><p>January 10th, 2015<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada,<em>

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta._

Sentado en el sofá, Sesshoumaru estaba solo en el apartamento que su padre le había regalado hace ya algunos años. Le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Kagome, pidiéndole si podía llegar a verlo y ella le había respondido que sí.

Sesshoumaru se veía muy diferente, con unos pants y una camiseta deportiva, sin duda era su atuendo para hacer ejercicio, su sedoso cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo para dejarlo ejercitarse agusto.

−Yuriko−Le dijo a su empleada doméstica. –espero una visita que vendrá dentro de una hora. Cuando llegue, lo pasas a mi despacho.

Sesshoumaru se acostó en el sofá de su despacho, ¿Ren Nanami? Jamás tendría la confianza que le inspiraba Kagome como arquitecto. Ella y nadie más que ella tendría que ser la encargada del proyecto. Era cuestión de propiedad.

Cuando Kagome llegó, Yuriko la llevó al despacho tal como se lo habían pedido. Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru vestido con esa informalidad. No sabía bien porque pero a sus ojos azul profundo se veía mucho más seductor que antes, mostrando sus brazos perfectamente marcados haciéndolo ver un poco más varonil de lo que ya era. El peliplata comenzó a dejar su comodidad en el sofá para levantarse y caminar hacia la humana que lucía exquisita con unos shorts de mezclilla y un top strapless azul oscuro que cubría perfectamente sus senos y resaltaba sus ojos a su máximo esplendor.

−Hola, Sesshoumaru. Me citaste y aquí estoy. ¿Qué deseas de mí? –Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella para saludarla cordialmente, porque aunque no estuviera en oficina él no dejaba de ser un youkai con muy buenos modales.

−Que continúes en el proyecto−. Obviamente eso era mucho, jamás diría "por favor".

−Lo haré si sigue exactamente igual a como lo planeamos−. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer, tal vez Sesshoumaru Taisho no respetaba a ningún humano ni youkai, probablemente ni a su padre, pero a ella le tenía que tener respeto sí o sí.

−¿No puedes ceder un poco? –Dio un vistazo a su reloj deportivo.

Kagome se inclinó hacia él. Era alto y fuerte, y tenía una voluntad de hierro, pero ella estaba enamorada de él y temió ser débil ante el príncipe de hielo que tenía cada vez más cercas.

−Me pregunto−Dijo Sesshoumaru en voz baja− si ese empeño que tienes en que no se toque ni un centímetro de lo que se ha destinado a los empleados es porque hace unos años atrás eras una de ellos−. Le lanzó una fría mirada.

Si Sesshoumaru se creyó que iba a humillarla, se equivocó. Kagome le respondió:

−Es posible. Sé lo que significa para una persona de escasos recursos tener un poco de comodidades.

−Te sientes orgullosa de tu pasado y de donde estás hoy. ¿Verdad, Kagome?

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento en su sofá, invitando a Higurashi a hacer lo mismo. Estaban muy cercas y desde luego, Kagome como toda una mujer femenina, se sentó de lado hacia el cruzando sus bellas piernas, dejándolas a la vista del poderoso peliplata.

−Sesshoumaru, no he venido a hablar de mí. Pero si deseas saberlo, te diré que sí, que me siento orgullosa de mi pasado, porque una mujer maravillosa, que quedó viuda muy joven, se dedicó a mí, a sacarme adelante. Y yo le respondí como ella esperaba. Tal vez tú, que lo has tenido todo en la vida, no me entiendas.

Kagome hizo un ademán para marcharse.

−Ya lo sabes, Sesshoumaru. A mi… me encantaría realizar lo que empecé. No pueden detener las obras tanto tiempo, pues les costara miles de dólares diarios. Si deseas que yo las lleve a cabo, solo tienes que llamarme y aceptarlo sin cambios.

−Aún no hemos terminado−.No supo porque, pero detuvo que se levantara tomándola de uno de sus brazos y por el desequilibrio ella cayó encima de él.

Estaban tan cerca, él podía oler más fuerte el aroma de ella, parecía que estaba hecha solamente de vainilla, le era bastante agradable su olor. Su piel era tan suave, ya antes lo había comprobado cuando le estrechaba la mano pero ahora tenerla ahí sobre el con mucha de su piel al descubierto para perturbarle el sueño y despertarle los instintos.

Ella no podía creerlo, esta vez podría fallarle su voluntad y quedarse como un cordero frente a un lobo hambriento, pero es que él era tan atractivo, era como un imán para ella y no podía hacer nada para repeler la fuerza con la que la atraía. Pudo sentir los músculos de sus brazos y su abdomen perfectamente marcado.

Se vieron fijamente por dos segundos y en esos dos segundos todos sus pensamientos fluyeron. La humana cerró los ojos rindiéndose al momento con ese youkai sinónimo de la perfección mientra que él no pudo resistirse a la oleada de sensaciones que le despertó al caer sobre él. Parecía no tener control de su cuerpo dejando que sus instintos respondieran por él.

Vio perfectamente como la azabache cerraba sus ojos y entreabría un poco su rosada boca que parecía un botón de cerezo en primavera, tan suave y delicioso. No se dio cuenta cuando cerró sus ambarinos pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el encuentro de sus labios con los de ella.

No hubo más en esos segundos en que se unieron, sus mentes se quedaron como una hoja en blanco esperando a que ellos escribieran la historia. Ninguno se movió durante cinco segundos.

Pero de pronto…

El orgullo y dignidad de ambos surgió de entre las cenizas para separarlos, en ese instante Kagome saltó a ponerse de pie seguida de Sesshoumaru. El beso fue fugaz, incluso pareciera que no pasó en realidad pero esa pequeña sensación que se había impregnado como un ligero punto en la hoja en blanco estaría ahí por siempre, esperando a que decidieran volver a abrir la carátula del libro de su historia para dedicarse solo a escribirla.

Y así fue como Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, siempre manteniéndole la mirada, aunque ahora la de ambos reflejaba un poco de confusión. En el intento de alejarse discretamente no notó que la puerta permanecía cerrada así que se topó de espaldas con ella, haciéndola lucir torpe en su huida. Pronto la abrió y dejó a un Sesshoumaru pasmado solo en su despacho, peleándose internamente con su orgullo e instintos.

_Sus ojos tienen la culpa…_

_Y sus miradas fueron sus malditas cómplices._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

Ahora actualice mas temprano, deben agradecerme por eso haha aunque fue un capitulo unos cuantos renglones mas corto hubo bastante chisme, no creen?

Como no supe a quien hacer rendir primero pues hice rendir a los dos al mismo tiempo hahahaha, pero será por ahora, para mantener las cosas iguales. En los siguientes capítulos se definirá quien perdió la batalla del orgullo primero. Hagan sus apuestas!

**Yesica:** Pues si actualice pronto haha, mas pronto que los demás! (por horas)

**Mayloren:** Trato de actualizarlo todos los días por la noche, pero ya a partir de hoy me será mas difícil hacerlo diario, asi que los demás quizás sean cada dos días o asi. Para que estes al pendiente. Bamm! Sorpresota que te di con el beso eh?

**Anii. Anii:** No te preocupes, deja el review cuando quieras, yo entiendo que muchas personas se quedan solo leyendo y ya hasta después de varios capítulos lo dejan (yo por ejemplo)

**Joh chan:** Ojala este capitulo te haya gustado! No se que te parezca como llevo la historia n.n

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** haha tu lo sabes, yo lo se y hasta el lo sabe, saludos y un beso!

**Chovitap:** Pues la culpa esta vez fue de ambos, aun van mas o menos empatados, a ver que les depara el futuro.

* * *

><p>January 11th, 2015<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>"<em>O aprendes a querer la espina…<em>

_O no aceptes rosas." (1)_

De la pelea consigo mismo en su despacho no logró mucho, la mente se le nublaba ante el deseo de sus instintos provocado por la hermosa azabache que salió estrepitosamente del lugar. _"Hasta para salir tiene que ser singular y orgullosa"_ pensó Sesshoumaru. No le gustaba nada lo que su mente le sugería, probablemente sus sentidos aún estaban nublados por el olor a vainilla de esa joven humana o quizás y solo quizás él ya estaba bebiendo demasiado que hacía que sus neuronas se atrofiaran de vez en cuando.

Lo decidió de pronto…

Iría a buscar a Kagome hasta su casa.

Si él tenía que claudicar, iba a hacerlo, pero humillándola por haberlo acorralado a esa solución tan desvergonzada. _"Maldita mujer humana, tendrás lo que quieres pero a cambio sufrirás por lo que debes" _mascullaba la mente del Daiyoukai mientras se dirigía elegantemente a su cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Pero no cambiaría de decisión. Él era Sesshoumaru Taisho y lo que decidía se convertía en ley incluso para él. Así que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, afrontaría las consecuencias, esperando que la situación le conviniera más a él en forma de venganza que a ella en forma de triunfo.

Terminó de asearse con estos pensamientos. Secó su cuerpo con su toalla afelpada, la amarro a su cintura y comenzó a secarse el cabello con mucho cuidado, porque aunque no lo dijera él le tenía un cuidado especial a su melena, no por nada lucia siempre radiante. Al terminar de secarlo y cepillarlo se vistió de una manera muy casual.

Llevaba unos jeans oscuros que lo hacían ver muy sexy, su cinturón negro de marca conocida, una camiseta de manga larga color gris opaco ya que la noche estaba tentadoramente fresca y claro su infaltable Rolex negro de la colección Cellini: Celini Time.

Dio un vistazo a la hora en cuanto lo posó en su muñeca izquierda.

Se dirigió a la entrada de su apartamento y le dijo a Yuriko que cerrara cuando se fuera a su casa, tomó las llaves de su Porsche 911 Club Coupe negro y se dirigió a casa de Kagome "orgullosa" Higurashi, ya había averiguado la dirección en el contrato que habían firmado.

Sesshoumaru quería sorprenderla en su ambiente humilde para obligarla a bajar los humos. Después de ir allá y conocer a su madre, iba a ser absurdo que mantuviera una actitud digna.

Tras conducir 25 minutos por las calles de Tokio por fin llegó a ese Templo que había albergado cientos de años atrás a una aldea, de la cual lo único que quedó fue la enorme entrada de un marco de madera rojo.

Estacionó su auto, bajo con elegancia y con la misma subió aquellas escaleras.

Tocó el timbre.

Desde que la puerta se abrió, el nerviosismo porque su plan funcionara quiso apoderarse de él, no haciendo tanto efecto. Vio a una señora ningen de rostro que reflejaba bondad, vestida con sencillez.

−¿Que desea? –Le dijo con una sonrisa típica de esa señora pero que le recordaba mucho a esa humana orgullosa y molesta que tenía por hija.

−Soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, de la compañía Taisho Corp. Me gustaría hablar con Kagome, si no es molestia−. La Señora Higurashi por un momento se creyó toda la elegancia y amabilidad con la cual el hombre frente a ella le habló, pero volvió a la realidad al recordar que siempre se había dicho que él era un hombre frío, calculador, arrogante, despiadado, etc, etc y todos los etcéteras que se le pudieran agregar.

Sin embargo, la mujer sonrió, nuevamente recordándole a la azabache más joven.

−Pase, joven. Kagome está en su estudio. Es por aquí…−Sesshoumaru iba justo detrás de la mujer que le indicaba el camino al estudio de la arquitecta. Pasaron por un pasillo largo y doblaron a la derecha en un pasillo muy corto que solo contenía una puerta, la cual la señora abrió con cautela. –Kagome, querida, te busca el joven Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"joven" pensó él, le pareció ridículo que esa mujer le denominara así, siendo que él le llevaba la edad por muchos años.

Sesshoumaru escuchó un ruido, como si alguien retirara bruscamente un mueble. Pensó en la rambia que ella sentiría de que él hubiera llegado a verla a su casa, que conociera su ambiente. Unos segundos después, Kagome apareció ante él y dijo con la mayor naturalidad:

−Hola, Sesshoumaru−Le extendió la mano. − El peliplata saludó.

−Hola ¿Podemos hablar? –Dijo sin ninguna emoción, tomando la cálida mano de la mujer entre la suya evidentemente más grande y fría.

−Sí, pasa a mi estudio y toma asiento donde gustes−.Se hizo a un lado para darle el pase, mientras el peliplata se fue directo a un sofá algo viejo que estaba al fondo. –Mamá, ¿puedes servirnos dos tazas de té? –Dio una sonrisa alegre a su madre.

−Sí, hija. Claro. –Se retiró a la cocina y la joven directo al sofá donde permanecía su enamorado con cara de un gesto igual que una hoja de papel.

Sesshoumaru se sentía ridículo, bastante fuera de lugar. Obviamente toda su figura no encajaba con aquel lugar. Había ido para humillarla, para que Kagome se sintiera incómoda y no había sido así. ¿Qué pretendía?

−Mi casa es cómoda, pero compré hace poco un terreno muy grande y dentro de unos meses empezaré a construir la que siempre he soñado. Tu sabes, como todas las niñas sueñan con ser princesas y tener castillos con príncipes azules, yo soñaba con ser arquitecta y tener la casa que yo diseñaría y tal vez un caballero que la compartiera conmigo−. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada−. Pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de mí. ¿A qué has venido, Sesshoumaru?

−A decirte que acepto que los planos se queden como están. Ya lo notifiqué al consejo de la empresa. Te pido que empieces las obras lo antes posible−. Aunque la azabache se sorprendió, no dejo a su rostro que lo mostrara.

−Está bien. Así será−. Sonrió mientras cruzaba sus piernas con la misma vestimenta con la que la vio ese día más temprano.

−Lamento haberte ofendido con una visita que no esperabas−. No supo porque lo dijo, demonios, ¿qué le estaba haciendo esa humana?, ella tenía algo que hacía que las palabras le salieran de su perfecta boca masculina sin pensarlo y sin quererlo obviamente.

−Al contrario, Sesshoumaru. Te agradezco que hayas venido. Nada me complace más que verte en mi casa−. Esto último dejó al youkai de varios cientos de años pensativo.

La mamá de Kagome entró en ese momento con el té, lo dejó en la mesita ratona frente a ellos y se marchó igual de rápido que como llegó.

Sesshoumaru se sintió desarmado por primera vez en su vida. Él lo había planeado fríamente ¿o no? Kagome debería sentirse humillada recibiéndolo y mostrándole su pobreza y humildad, viendo el contraste que producía su sola presencia en ese viejo templo, ella es la que debería sentirse desarmada y sin salida, ¡no él!

¿Por qué Kagome no había reaccionado molesta?

Se preguntaba mientras bebía un sorbo de té de manzanilla con miel que no sabía por qué pero le resultaba reconfortante para su estado actual.

Kagome estaba en una situación difícil consigo misma, pero ella era una mujer muy segura y afrontaría de todo. Tras haber sucedido ese pequeño y fugaz beso durante el día en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, ella se planteó la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos, no por el hecho de que considerara al peliplata suyo de por vida por ese simple gesto, sino porque ella era valiente y confesarle su amor no era ninguna debilidad para ella, al contrario, ella era una mujer de sentimientos que le gustaba expresar todo, a pesar de que en su vida profesional debería lucir una _poker face_, sobre todo delante de ese varonil hombre que tenía sentado a un lado.

No era que se rindiera. ¡No señor! Ella no consideraría como "rendición" el hecho de demostrar sus sentimientos, aun cuando estaba consciente de que él no sentía nada por ella. Sino que… la consideraba como una estrategía inteligente y arriesgada para ganar. Tal como lo había hecho con su posición frente a los cambios en el proyecto, ella sola estaba enfrentando a la voluntad de Sesshoumaru y hoy había ido él personalmente a buscarla diciéndole que se rendía y cedería a sus ideales. Se las jugaría todas de una vez por todas, pero a Sesshoumaru Taisho no le daría NADA que él no fuera a corresponder. Si quería otro beso, él tendría que ganárselo. Solamente mostraría una carta para ver como actuaba su rival.

"…_Transparente en mis acciones, secretos en mis planes…" (2)_

−¿Sabes, Sesshoumaru? –El aludido fijo sus dorados soles en los dos océanos profundos de ella, luchando entre ellos, decidiendo si el sol dejaba de quemar o si la marea se controlaba. –Me gustaría decirte una cosa, pero temo ofenderte.

Ambos dejaron sus tazas en la bandeja frente a ellos.

−Dímelo−. No supo por qué, pero algo en su interior se removía con curiosidad.

−A pesar de tus caprichos y de tu altivez, me he enamorado de ti−. ¡Listo! Estaba mostrando su carta, ¡que comience el juego!

Sesshoumaru se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. La vio fijamente y le dijo:

−¿Estás bromeando, Kagome? –Cada uno de sus soles peleaba con cada uno de sus mares, deseando ganar la batalla.

−No. Jamás te tomé en broma. Me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez. Siempre le preguntaba cosas de ti a InuYasha. Él realmente te aprecia, a pesar de todo.

−Creí que él estaba enamorado de ti y que por eso salían juntos−. Sus soles estaban perdiendo la batalla, volviéndose cada vez más chicos ante los grandes mares.

−No, Sesshoumaru. Solo somos buenos amigos. El amor de mi vida eres tú. Aunque sé que eres inalcanzable−. Sus mares de repente bajaron su intensidad y se nivelaron a los soles de su amado, haciéndose chicos ante la realidad de la grandeza del astro rey.

Sesshoumaru la vio y, nervioso, se marchó con rapidez olvidando que ese té hacía maravillas con él. Pasó por el largo pasillo y cerca de la salida sonrió a la madre de Kagome sin decir una palabra. Salió de esa casa, bajó las escaleras casi rápida y ágilmente, montó su auto y se dedicó a conducir por la ciudad pensando en las palabras de la azabache que prácticamente taladraban en su cabeza junto con la sonrisa tan peculiar que poseía.

_"Muchas veces las palabras que teníamos que haber dicho, no se presentan ante nuestro espíritu hasta que ya es demasiado tarde" (3)_

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES Y ¡REVIEWS!<strong>

Primero que nada… ¡Gracias! No estaba de ánimos para escribir ni ayer ni hoy y con todos los reviews que leí me animaron bastante y me inspiraron.

Ojala que entendieran mi punto con Kagome, ella no se está rindiendo, simplemente está jugando diferente su estrategia, pero ella no le dará nada a Sesshoumaru si no lo merece, es justo, ¿no?

Ahora si me dejaron frases, que bonitas eeh *-* antes de contestar los reviews, dejare por aquí el nombre de la que me lo mando.

1) Eliana

2) Mimato bombon kou

3) Daap

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:<strong> Me hubieras invitado de antro! (bueno no, porque no hubiese tenido el capi listo haha) que bueno que te haya gustado el beso y noo, las actualizaciones serán pronto n.n

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** (juro que me aprendi tu nombre!) Se repetirá el beso pero todo a su tiempo linda!

**Mimato bombon kou:** Pues ya comencé poniendo dudoso a Sesshy, a ver si no comete tonterías con eso de que es muy testarudo! Y si, la presencia de Koga viene pronto, esperala! (ya viste que puse tu frase?)

**Chovitap:** Hola de nuevo! Pues si, iban empatados, sé que parece que Kagome va a ser la primera en tirarse a los brazos de sesshy, pero te juro que todo es un plan!

**Daap:** Hola! A ti no te había leído por aquí eh! Un gusto conocerte!. Me gusta mucho tu frase, te fijaste que la puse? Pero la puse con tu autoria n.n ojala no te moleste.

**Caro:** Hola Carito!, pues me alegra que te alegre por 5 minutos hehe un beso!

**MisatoNara: **Hey tú! Mucho gusto n.n Pues hoy jugo una carta pero no se está humillando asi que no te preocupes! Y por las frases pues serán bienvenidas cuando quieras!

**Joh chan:** hola de nuevo! Gracias espero que te haya gustado n.n

**Eliana:** Woow me gusta mucho que me dejaras varios reviews. Las frases no son todas mías, algunas son de canciones, poemas o de otras personas a mi alrededor. Gracias por seguirme! Tengo otro fanfic pero es sobre Sesshy y Rin, no sé si te interese n.n y si, de Ricardo Arjona están padres. Si te fijaste que puse una que me dijiste?

**Violetamonster:** Yo tampoco abro mi cuenta para leer xp solo para publicar, no te apures, te entiendo!, gracias por lo de las frases, espero un día contribuyas!

* * *

><p>January 13th, 2015<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, historia hecha sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>Le voy a cobrar a tus labios tus miradas por descarada<em>

_Y para sentir y poder vestir con tu sonreír mis roídos rincones._ (1)

Estaban todos cenando en el comedor, pero Sesshoumaru tenía la mente muy lejos de allí… ¿Y dónde más? Obviamente y contra todo sentido del orgullo que él poseía, su mente se encontraba en el sencillo templo de Kagome Higurashi.

−Kagome y éste Sesshoumaru hemos llegado a un acuerdo, padre−. Dijo de pronto y sin pensarlo, con su rostro enigmático de siempre aunque escondía sus grandes pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido con esa humana.

−¿Sin modificaciones? – Preguntó la cabeza de la familia Taisho, cortando un trozo de su Rib Eye Danés.

−Sí. Sin modificaciones−. Ingirió una zanahoria baby.

−Me alegro mucho, cachorro−. Se escuchó un leve suspiro en el asiento de Sesshoumaru.−Tuviste que ceder y eso fue importante−. Sus ambarinos se situaron en la silueta de su primogénito que perforaba con su mirada el corte que permanecía en su plato a medio comer.

Toda la familia siguió engullendo sus alimentos, InuYasha pidió otro buen corte de Rib Eye, pero esta vez un poco más pequeño. Irasue, la madre y Señora del Oeste simplemente acabo sus verduras al vapor, se despidió de sus dos cachorros, le dio un casto beso a su pareja y se retiró a sus habitaciones para seguir su rutina nocturna que consistía en desmaquillarse lo poco que se ponía, ponerse sus ropas de dormir, un par de cremas solo por gusto, ver un poco de televisión y esperar a Inu no Taisho para dormir.

Cuando InuYasha acabó de ingerir su gran porción de alimentos se retiró velozmente para su habitación, él dormía muy fácilmente y tenía un sueño muy pesado. Cada noche dormía aproximadamente 10 horas sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario que su hermano mayor, pero esta noche no dormiría hasta tarde.

Cuando al fin quedaron solos Inu no Taisho y Sesshoumaru, su padre le dijo:

−Sesshoumaru, estoy contento de que todo se haya solucionado. He visto a tu hermano llegar con Hideaki, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por el asunto con Kagome−.Le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para irse.

−Si padre, claro−. Sesshoumaru tomó su copa de vino tinto y se retiró a su cuarto.

"_Estoy enamorada de ti"_

¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto la frase de Kagome? Definitivamente tenía que ver a Atila, salir con ella y aturdirse para olvidar lo sucedido con la humana. Evitaría ver a Higurashi.

−Sesshoumaru, ¿puedo pasar? –Dijo su hermano menor asomándose ligeramente por su puerta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y le dijo:

−Pasa, InuYasha−. Chequeó su reloj.

−Quise verte antes de salir−. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a él.

−¿Vas con… Kagome Higurashi?

−No, Sesshoumaru, con Hideaki. Creo que es la mujer de mi vida. Kagome es solo una buena amiga y jamás me habló de amor ni yo a ella. Somos muy diferentes. Ella es seria, ama su trabajo y yo prefiero divertirme−. Sesshoumaru solamente podía verlo directo a los ojos chocando sus soles contra los de él, no sabía porque esta declaración le estaba haciendo sentir mejor. – Hideaki y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con Atila?

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru. Era Kagome.

−Dime, Kagome−. Contestó frio pero nervioso.

−Necesito verte, Sesshoumaru. Quiero concretar contigo algo sobre un material. ¿Puedo verte mañana a primera hora en tu oficina? Es urgente.

Lo pensó durante 3 segundos.

−Sí, allí estaré.

InuYasha lo miró fijamente.

−Ten cuidado, Sesshoumaru. Kagome Higurashi es una mujer que cala en la vida de un hombre. Tu eres muy orgulloso y aun piensas con siglos de atraso, pero al fin y al cabo, eres solamente un inu youkai macho, dices que no, pero tienes sentimientos y deseos como padre y como yo. No creo que Atila te haya inspirado algo intenso o sino ya te hubieses emparejado con ella desde hace un par de siglos atrás−. Se miraron con intensidad, tratando de ver quien ganaba la lucha ambarina.

−La humana no me interesa, InuYasha−. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al decir estas palabras, un desprecio bastante fingido que el menor pudo captar.

−Si tú lo dices… ¿sabes? Siempre que estábamos juntos solo me preguntaba cosas de ti, de tu vida. Me parece que le gustas. Si te llegara a interesar, no la pierdas por temor a nuestros padres.

−Estas demente, hermano.

Ambos sonrieron entre sí. InuYasha le pidió la hora a su hermano y una vez dicha se fue por donde llegó y Sesshoumaru trató inútilmente de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todavía nadie había llegado a la oficina, Sesshoumaru apareció y ya Kagome estaba esperándolo. Entraron juntos.

−Hubo un gran problema con este material, Sesshoumaru. No es de la calidad que solicitamos. Hay que devolverlo. Necesito tu autorización para presionar y que venga cuanto antes.

¿Por qué siempre que la veía lucía endemoniadamente hermosa?, solo era una humana, ¡por kami! Definitivamente alguien lo odiaba allá arriba, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

−Así lo hare−. Vio su reloj, mas por nerviosismo que por necesidad.

−Sesshoumaru…−Sus ambarinos llegaron al mar de sus ojos.− … perdona si te ofendi ayer.

−No…−De inmediato el rostro de Kagome entristeció, −… No me has ofendido−. Carraspeo un poco y logró divisar una sonrisa en la humana.

¿Qué le pasaba? Kagome estaba agitada y él se sentía estremecido, a su pesar. Eso nunca le había pasado con Atila.

De pronto, se quedaron mirando… Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y, sin poder evitarlo, la besó en la boca. Hubo un estremecimiento en los dos pero él no se separó.

"_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"_ (2)

−Sesshoumaru, no sabes cuánto te amo−. Le dijo en un susurro cuando separaban un poco sus labios.

¿Qué le pasaba que no se apartaba? ¿Por qué él había tomado la iniciativa? Sesshoumaru de pronto, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos e intentando callar su voz interna… se apretó a Kagome.

−Sesshoumaru…−él tenía su frente reposada en la de ella, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

−Kagome, yo… No sé qué me pasa.

−Te amo, Sesshoumaru, no me importa que seas youkai o de otra clase social. Para amarnos y ser felices basta que seamos un hombre y una mujer.

_Nunca desistas de un sueño,_

_Solo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a el._ (3)

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES Y REVIEWS!<strong>

Bueno, lo siento! Ya sé que tarde en actualizar pero es que actualice mi otro fic y pues por eso me retrase en este, sé que no es un capitulo muy largo pero pasan cosas interesantes :p Me dejaron muchos reviews! (Siempre los contesto todos, así que busquen su respuesta n.n)

1) Malina-maniac

2) MisatoNara

3) Mimato bombon kou

**Joh chan:** ojala te haya gustado este.

**MisatoNara:** Que bueno que te identificaras con el capítulo pasado, en verdad me agrada que cosas así sucedan :3

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** La verdad no sé porque me lo aprendí n.n pero está lindo! Y claro que podemos ser buenas amigas, cuando quieras manda un mp y te envió mi fb para contactarnos también por ahí, un beso y abrazo!

**Vampire Star:** Bueno este capitulo es en el que mas he tardado en subir y es que no había tenido tiempo x.x y bueno tienes razón, este Sesshy es mas actualizado porque ya han pasado muchos siglos del sengoku, algo le tenia que cambiar, no crees?

**Selajarg:** Aquí tienes el capítulo, cuídate y disfrutalo!

**Angeles-sama 99:** Pues es todo un honor recibir un review tuyo :) ojala dejes más hehe son bien recibidos, un saludo!

**Minako:** Gracias por tu review y tu frase también, en este capítulo no supe como acomodarla, pero en el siguiente si ira, tenlo por seguro!

**Eliana:** Esta vez me tarde, ojala me perdones! Y si, ella será de los dos, pero Shhh hehe es un secretito!

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes, yo sé lo que es eso x.x yo acabo de titularme el semestre que acaba de pasar y uuff deje un fic colgado que estoy volviendo a retomar (un SesshXRin) así que tu échale ganas a la tesis! Todos te apoyamos n.n

**Chovitap:** Hola querida! Deberías de decirle, que tiene? :) espero un dia puedas!

**Mayloren:** Esa frase ya la tengo apartada para un capi en especial, asi que espéralo ;) gracias!

**Mimato bombon kou:** Pues ya se esta dando cuenta! Y ya el siguiente capi tendrá mas revelaciones, gracias por las frases!

**Zabitamt1975:** El fanfic se llama "Vicio de ti", si te metes a mi perfil ahí lo vas a encontrar, actualice hace poco (cambie una actualización de este por la de ese) ojala te guste!

**Paovampire:** Pues no se si ponerlo a rogar mucho o hacerlo humillarse un poco haha.

**Damalunaely: **gracias! Ojala este también n.n

**Maria muoz:** Ojala no me haya tardado tanto, lo siento y espero lo hayas disfrutado!

**Guest:** aquí lo tienes! Saludos!

**NicoleAnimes:** Que paso perdida?! Qué bueno que estas de regreso y echale ganitas a esos exámenes eeh, luego me cuentas si quedaste! Ojala hayas disfrutado el capi. Un beso!

* * *

><p>January 19th, 2015<p> 


End file.
